Restful Dreams
by FieryFafar
Summary: Green has tons of paperwork to do. But Red just had to pick a day to visit and disturb him. Yayy sweet yaoi!


Red sat quietly, fingers impatiently tapping the table. His lips curved into a somewhat irritated manner. Red eyes glared at the young brunette sitting across him, his back facing the Pokémon Master. Huffing silently, Red stood up and walked towards his childhood friend. He stopped a few feet behind him. The young Master began tapping his foot restlessly, arms crossed against his chest.

Green sat quietly, trying to focus on his paperwork. But the more he tried to think, the more Red tapped louder. Huffing loudly, he turned around. "What?"

"I'm bored," Red said nonchalantly.

Green chuckled dryly. "If you're so bored, then go battle someone."

Now Green knew the only decent challenger for Red is him. If his friend were to challenge anyone else, they would have been wiped out in less than a second. The Viridian leader would love to battle Red, but gym businesses have kept him busy and the brunette has to finish it in two days.

And out of all the days in the world, Red just had to come down from Mt Silver and paid him a visit.

Red scoffed sourly and looked away. Green couldn't help but chuckle at his childish demeanour. Red may seemed stoic and mysterious to strangers, but only Green knew his true personality. "Look, I have things to do and if you want to battle, we'll battle – soon. Just not now." He spun around with his chair and continued to do his work.

The Pokémon Master wasn't pleased.

Red scooted his feet lazily and peeked from behind. Sheets of paper were scattered everywhere. Words were written until it looked like there were no spaces left. A cup of empty mug – preferably coffee was neatly placed in front of Green. Probably for him to be awake and able to focus. Without a word, Red rested his folded arms on Green's head and propped his chin lazily.

Well, it wasn't a surprise to say it annoyed Green like hell.

"Red!" he shouted, flailing his arms in manic. "I told you! Do not disturb me! Go play with Pikachu or something."

Red blinked with a poker face intact. A few minutes later, he replied Green's angry rant by sticking out his tongue.

Green froze in stupor. He grunted bitterly and snapped his body around. "Fine. Be it your way."

Sighing quietly, Red walked to Green's bed. When you're living the life of the most powerful trainer with no decent battles and nothing to do, you have no choice but to find company. But sadly, the only company Red has (and prefers) is far too busy doing paperwork. He slumped himself on the soft bed. A low moan escaped his mouth, feeling blissful to feel his body kiss the soft cotton of the mattress. Red removed his hat and lay down on his side. He slid his hands under the pillow and nuzzled his face on the softness. Yes. It's been a while since he last slept on a bed.

To make matter worst though, Red's soft and adorable coos were distracting Green more than ever.

He gripped his pen tightly. His teeth were clenched roughly inside his mouth. Red was definitely making himself comfortable on his bed. _Don't you have a bed of your own? We practically live next door!_His eyebrow twitched to hear Red's relieved sigh. To Red, it was a sign of comfort lying on a bed.

But to Green, it was a whole different sign altogether.

The Viridian leader rubbed his tense forehead. His mind was all jumbled up. Work seemed like multiplying in front of him.

Plus, he has a dashing, delicious looking childhood friend purring on his bed.

"Focus Green…" he muttered heavily. "Work. Not Red. Work…" He shut his eyes, getting himself to think straight.

"Mmm…This bed is soft…"

The second he heard Red's voice, all he can picture was the dark-haired teen lying under him with no clothes on.

"Damn it!" Green shouted again, slamming his fists onto the table. The act shook Red. He looked at his brunette friend, who looked more stressed out than before.

"You okay?" Red asked – completely unaware that he was the problem of his hormonal tension.

"I'm…fine…" Green muttered slowly, rubbing his banging forehead.

The young Master stared at him blankly, then yawned. "I'm going to take a nap. Goodnight." He plopped his body and stretched in comfort. The young man shut his eyes and in less than a minute, Green could hear faint snores from him.

He peeked behind. Red was definitely asleep. _What do you expect?_ He mentally chuckled. _The bastard hadn't slept on a nice bed for years._Green stared at Red. His friend looked peaceful and at ease; not a single glare in his red eyes that showed power and respect that people tend to admire and fear.

Green chuckled dryly. Seeing Red in his bed snoring peacefully – made him sleepy.

He yawned out loud, but then slapped his cheeks. "Get to work, Green." He looked at his never-ending papers. A tired groan burst through his lips. Guess sleep will have to wait.

_**O.O.O**_

Red opened his eyes. He sat up lazily, his mouth opened for a wide yawn. The teen rubbed his left eye while looking around the room. It took him a minute to realize that he was still in Green's room. And Green was still in his chair.

But the brunette was leaning on the table; asleep.

The young Master scooted his legs off the bed and stood up slowly. He scratched the back of his head, his feet quietly waltzing towards his sleeping friend. Red peeked from the boy's side. Yes. Green was definitely asleep. Or knocked out to be exact. He looked at the piles of paper that were stacking everywhere. "Poor Green," Red sighed. And to think he has it hard.

His red eyes averted back to Green's sleepy face. The brunette breathed out a small snore, in which Red find it innocently adorable. No snobbish attitude. No cocky personality. Red almost liked it that way.

A small smile curved at the edge of Red's lips.

**_O.O.O_**

Green mumbled woozily. His eyes opened, feeling slightly heavy. He flinched as light entered his eyesight. The leader rubbed his eyes, groaning to feel the discomfort of it. He shifted his body, his thoughts trying to decipher his surroundings.

And then, it hit him.

Green was on his bed.

And he felt a pair of arms locking his waist.

He snapped his head to his right. Shock sipped right into him to see a snoozing Red, sleeping very closely to him. The dark-haired teen was resting his face on his shoulder. Green shivered to feel the boy's breath slowly caressing his bare neck. His legs were also intertwined with his friend's legs, making him unable to move.

Green tried to wiggle. He slowly patted Red's shoulder, waking him up. "Red, wake up. I have work to do."

But all Red did was groaned in annoyance and tightened his grip. Green froze in dumbstruck as the young Master mumbled lazily in his sleep. He moved his eyes downcast, glaring at the serene-looking boy. "Damn bastard…"

Green could swear he saw a smirk on Red's face.

A low sigh breathed through his lips. "Fine, you won." He moved his right arm and rested it above Red's head. Seeing how calm and close Red was next to him, it made him feel calm, loved, and even jolt of goosebumps were trickling down his skin. Green chuckled silently and slowly shut his eyes. The feeling of cool air from outside and the warm body of his dear childhood friend made him forget all his troubles.

It made Green happy.

_Heh, maybe a little nap won't hurt._

As they fell into deep slumber, both of them flashed a small smile.

_**END.**_


End file.
